1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a display of an AP (Application Program) executed by an OS (Operating system) and a display of the AP executed by a VM (Virtual Machine) on an information processing device having the VM running on the OS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a car navigator or car navigation, it is important to assure a real-time processing as to an interrupt for obtaining vehicle information such as in-vehicle sensor data or GPS (Global Positioning System) data. For this reason, an AP for navigation is often run on an RTOS (Real Time OS) such as μITRON or VxWorks (registered trademark).
The AP for navigation should be described in a native code (a program code directly executable by an OS). In many cases, however, the AP described in the native code of the RTOS is more difficult to develop than the AP described in the code not dependent on the OS (called an AP for a VM) such as Java (registered trademark) in terms of fullness of development tools and the like. For this reason, JP-A-2001-117750 and so on propose a car navigation for running the VM on the RTOS and running the AP described in the code not dependent on the RTOS on the VM.
As for the car navigation, the RTOS normally performs layer management of displays of the AP for navigation and the VM so that the display of the VM is superimposed on the display of the AP for navigation. For this reason, there may be the following problem in the case of running the AP for navigation described in a native code and the AP for a VM simultaneously on the car navigation.
To be more specific, a user calls a menu of the AP for a VM by using an operation key assigned to the AP for a VM in a state where the AP for navigation has a navigation screen displayed by the RTOS. Consequently, the AP for a VM causes the RTOS to display a menu screen via the VM. The menu screen is superimposed and displayed on the navigation screen by layer management of the RTOS. Thereafter, the user sets the AP for navigation by using the operation key assigned to the AP for navigation. Normally, the user's operation for the operation key is only notified to the AP to which the operation key is assigned. For this reason, the AP for a VM cannot recognize that the AP for navigation was set. Consequently, the AP for a VM does not stop having the menu screen displayed by the RTOS via the VM. Therefore, even though the AP for navigation is set, the screen of the AP for a VM continues to be displayed on the navigation screen.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances, and an object thereof is to improve operability of screen switching of a native AP and a virtual machine AP.